A Lovely Souvenier
by KittyMuir
Summary: Mae finds her self resting from her travels, only to wake up to a group of horde just finishing their raid in Stormwind. The Orc leader admiring the small night elf, and her different looking fur, decides to keep her and take her with him on his travels to other raids.
1. Chapter 1

The rainy morning had turned to sun by noon; birds were soon chirping and critters were out and about. Mae had just left Stormwind, and after selling some items on the auction house, she purchased some food and drink for the road.  
>The bustling city wasn't her kind of place. She preferred the forest, it was solitary and peaceful, besides the wildlife and of course the odd traveller that might pass through.<p>

Her nightsaber was stabled not far down the road from the small village of Goldshire, to which she could see from her perch in a nearby tree.  
>Biting into the bread, Mae washed it down with the fresh milk, sighing softly in the shade of the tree she was in.<p>

She knew another long night awaited her when dusk fell, venturing back to her city to pick up more goods. She had already had a long trip the previous night and knew her saber could use the day to rest.

It took her no time at all to take advantage of this opportunity to relax, and after her snack, she soon fell asleep.

When Mae finally started to wake, she was quick to take notice of the lack of animals. The area she fell asleep in was well known for the wolves and deer, even the odd cow and sheep. The silence alarmed her.

After rubbing her eyes and sitting up, it wasn't long before a scream tore through the silence.

Running from Stormwind, was a woman. Smoke rose into the air and Mae could barely make out more panicked screams that echoed in the distance.

In the midst of it all, the woman who had come running from Stormwind suddenly stopped in her tracks, her screams fading before she stumbled and fell, a large arrow protruding from her back.

"Shit." Mae silently cursed, barely a breath leaving her lips.  
>Too soon the hunters pet was at the woman's side, sniffing her body. They looted what was worth from the woman, obviously much stronger than she.<p>

Mae decided holding still was her best bet at this time; she was far stronger than the human that lay dead below her, but she could tell she was far weaker than the hunter that stood.

Hugging the tree, she kept silent, but it wasn't long until the hunters pet caught sent of her and ran to the tree she was in, alerting it's owner.  
>Not far behind the hunter was a large group of the Horde. A raid no doubt.<p>

Mae looked in fear at the hunter as it took aim at her, a sinister sneer on his face as he steadied his arrow, ready to make another kill. But before he could release it, a hand stopped the Troll in his tracks.

Words were exchanged that she didn't understand. She had learned a few words here and there but speaking fluent Orcish was not going to happen. The Orc finally looked at her, their gazes locking.  
>As long as she was up here she knew she could down a few arrows, at the most.<p>

Taking advantage of the moment of stillness, Mae shapeshifted and climbed higher into her tree.

Her fur was dark, almost black. It was only when the sun hit it the right way did it reveal its blue-black undertone and an even darker leopard pattern.  
>The druid on her shoulder was a few shades lighter as well as under her large paws.<p>

Were they this intent on killing her? They should have moved on by now, but it felt as if she had been waiting an eternity.  
>It was then she caught sight of the Orc making a motion towards her, asking her to come down.<p>

"Ha!" Mae let out a dry laugh. "As if I'm coming down from here!" She shouted down to him. "Just go die!"

It didn't take them long before a torch was lit and brought to the base of the tree, her ears pinning against her head as she watched silently.  
>Glancing around frantically, she searched for another tree to jump to; she even debated on whether she could make the jump to the roof of the Goldshire Inn.<p>

Crawling lower on the branches, Mae positioned herself. She hesitated though, it was a far jump even for her strong legs.  
>The moment her paws left the tree, she knew she wouldn't make it. Her next best bet was to hit the ground and make a mad dash for safety. Maybe stealth into a nearby bush once she was out of sight.<p>

Her legs began to kick as soon as she felt the dirt against her paws, but much to her dismay, she didn't go anywhere.  
>A Tauren had caught her hind leg with a bruising grip. A powerful growl vibrated in her throat as her claws extended, flailing wildly in hopes for release, but the Tauren was quick to counter as he grabbed her in such a way so her paws were out and away from him.<p>

Her face was roughly pushed to the ground, swearing she felt a fang knock loose as stars danced in her vision.

A firm hand gripped her jaw, slightly smushing her feline face.  
>"<em>Lul Gijak-Ishi.<em>" The Orc spoke to her, so close she could feel his breath ghost across her face.  
>The blood on his armor stung her nose, the blood of innocents...the blood of her people.<p>

The darkness soon overtook her.

* * *

><p>When Mae awoke again, her head throbbed and she could feel a good sized lump growing on the back of her head. They must have hit her with something good to knock her out.<p>

Groaning, Mae shook her head a bit. It was then she realized that she was moving, but it wasn't her body that carried her.

Looking down, the first thing she saw was fur. Inspecting it closer, she found it was a Worg, carrying the Orc and herself.  
>Looking now and being this close, she hadn't realized before. He was huge.<br>His skin was green and brown, with patches and splatters of a reddish brown tint here and there. Blood and dirt no doubt.

"_Mabaj bot ob armauk._" Came a voice from behind Mae. The Orc laughed and shook his head, replying to the other before glancing down at her. And she swore she must have been dead becsuse she understood what he spoke next.

"Do not worry she-elf. I will not skin you for your pelt, though it looks like it could bring me in some decent gold!"  
>Seeing the fear flash in her eyes made him burst out laughing; Mae however did not find this funny in the least.<p>

"_Nar Thos._" Spoke the orc.  
>"You are mine."<p>

Mae gulped loudly and her tail curled tightly against her body.  
>"Oh elune...what trouble have I gotten into.."<p>

* * *

><p>After some clear warnings to not claw his Worg, and a threat to cut out her tongue, Mae shifted back into her elf form. The Orc lifted her with ease and placed her in front of him on the Worg, who glanced back at her.<p>

A skeletal horse trotted up to them, the Orc and an Undead spoke amongst each other, of what she had not a clue.  
>But when the Undead reached over and grabbed her breast in a painful grip that caused her to gasp, a dagger moved quickly past her and the Orc lodged it into the Undead's arm.<p>

"_Ashdautas Vrasubatlat!_" The Orc's voice rumbled through her, making her feel as if she was going to be ill. It was a clear warning to anyone that might have had any dirty ideas about her and a hefty 'do not touch' sign.

When the group finally stopped for rest and feast, Mae sat on a rotting log. Her heart was beating in her ears and it was like her breath stopped. She was scared. Horrified at what could happen to her.  
>A nudge startled her into a standing position, her first instinct was to attack but with a raid of 40 members, instant death would be in her near future.<p>

"Eat." The Orc grunted at her before sitting on the log. Mae looked to the plate, wanting to refuse it, but with the scent of roasted stag wafting into her senses, it didn't take much convincing before she finally sat down and started to eat.

Being weary and not letting her guard drop, she flinched whenever the Orc made any movement. His hand then came to rest upon her face, to which she leaned away from, which clearly unimpressed him.

"Do not touch me you disgusting beast!" She snapped, glaring at him.

The sharp _slap_ ran through her ears, her skin instantly throbbing and she could taste blood on her tongue. Her heart pumped with adrenaline, every part of her screaming to fight back. She looked to the Orc who then cupped her face where he had hit.

"Mine." He spoke before tossing her plate to the side, grabbing her breast and launching his other hand towards her. Mae flinched in fear of anothet strike, but instead his hand went down her leather pants, making her ears flush a darker purple due to embarassment and anger.

"Mine. Whatever I want, I take."  
>The Orc wasn't having nay of her 'I'm tough' bullshit. He knew he could kill her with one blow of his ax; He was a warrior after all.<p>

* * *

><p>Once the tents were up, the Orc was nowhere to be seen. Some of the other Horde looked curiously in Mae's direction. Others looked disgusted and outraged that they had to share the vicinity with Alliance scum. Then there was those that looked upon her with lust and other horrible intent shimmering in their eyes.<p>

A Troll had even pushed her down with the mounts, and though she didn't fully understand what he had said, she knew he was telling her to sleep with the animals where she belonged.

Joke was on him though, she wouldn't have minded that compared to what did happen.

Mae was brought to a tent made of animals skins, of which the Orc resided in, scanning over a map.

"You. Strip." The Orc ordered without even casting a glance in her direction.  
>Not wanting to anger him any further, since he looked rather unhappy at whatever plans he was looking over, she obliged.<p>

He finally stood, and began undoing his own armour. Mae swore she felt the ground shake when the plate was put down, hearing the clank then the under cloth of the armour being removed. Fortunately underwear remained, though hers did not.

Panic rushed through her as she stood motionless. Was he about to do something to her?

"Come." As those words left his lips, she swore her heart stopped and her legs became lead.  
>Reluctantly though, she crawled into his bed, her heart beat pounding in her ears.<p>

A large strong arm pulled her small body to his, and soon snoring filled her long elven ears.

Mae felt like she had just won something amazing. At least he just wanted to sleep and no more than that. It was a huge relief knowing how much worse it could have been.

Sleep wasn't coming to her easily though, but it wasn't long before she started to drift off. Instead of counting sheep, she looked at his arm and hand. The curvature of his muscles and scars. His hands were strong, he could no doubt crush her skull one headedly if he wanted to.  
>That had been her last thought before sleep finally took ahold of her.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

The following morning was rough on Mae, her head was still pounding with something fierce and her cheek had blossomed with a purple bruise. The cut on her lip had dried and was tender to the touch. She laid still for a while, hoping that the pain in her head would ease up. When she finally sat up, she noticed the Orc was no longer with her, but someone had left some bread on a plate at the bedside. Mae ate the bread quietly without question, glancing at the cracks in the tent. There was no sun shining but no rain fell either; It was a gloomy day all together, but at least it matched her mood.

After eating, Mae got some of her lost energy back. Her mind wandered to her captor.

Where was the Orc? Should she try to escape? Would it be possible to stealth out of here? As if her thoughts were voiced, an Undead stepped into the tent, grumbling something to her in a language she couldn't even really tell it was words. She got up and headed outside after him, hugging herself as the chilly morning air prickled at her skin.

The camp's tents were completely gone except for the one she had been in, of which was now being taken down and packed up. Everyone was setting up their mounts and getting ready to traverse. Soon Mae was placed on the large Worg and they headed out. The only sounds were of the animals and a few grunts here and there. It was chilly and everyone seemed to be miserable and tired, probably from the raid the previous day no doubt. She had heard of her people going on raids and they were exhausted afterwards. Even more so after traveling for a month to get everywhere; people missed their families and a nice warm soft bed and food the inn's provided.

The Orc, who she still didn't even know his name, was quiet as well, and it scared her. Would he get frustrated and hit her again? He would occasionally take a strand of her hair and sniff it, giving her the shivers down her spine. Other times his large hand would rest on her thigh. Mae had no clue how long they had been traveling for, but it gradually became colder and colder. The Orc put a skin over her and Mae wrapped herself into it. He then hugged her close to his chest. As the snow got deeper and deeper, her eyes widened at the realization.

"Ironforge…" Mae whispered softly, dread lacing her voice.

They were going to Ironforge! There had to be some way to warn them, not only that but this could be her chance for freedom.

The next time they had set up camp, they were at the bottom of a mountain. She could barely see Ironforge, but she knew it was there in the distance. Her heart raced with excitement, but she was also terrified.

"_Ang Gijak-Ishi!_" The Orc shouted to the others. They seemed to be getting ready. The tired faces soon were awake, weapons were being pulled off their mounts and attached to their armor

"No fire here. Go hunt for meat." The Orc spoke to her, his eyes boring into her own.

"Do not run." He growled to her as he gripped her hair making her gasp in pain, his face came close to hers and his forehead pressed against hers.

"Do not want to kill you." The Orc warned.

Mae's heart jumped into her throat and she nodded. Shifting into her cat form, she moved around the camp quietly. Eyes were on her like hawks, she didn't want to move too far, but at that same time this was her only chance of getting away. If she could make it to Ironforge she could warn them, and even take the tram to Stormwind to get away from the raid. She could also take the old and young and weak with her.

Her paws left tracks in the snow, her stomach rumbled. She was starving. She hadn't eaten for most the day, not to mention the morsels she received the day before. Looking around, her ears swiveled around. Mae was about to dart off into the direction of Ironforge, she would run even when her heart and lungs wanted to give out. As soon as she was about to launch herself forward, she heard something. Looking back she saw a rouge; He was in stealth but she could see the footprints in the snow. She growled softly as she moved around him.

A hare caught her attention. She was silent in the snow from her massive paws. Her rear end wiggled to get a grip and she moved. She was fast and at the hare in no time. She kept her eyes looking around, she couldn't seem to see the rouge. She dropped the hair and snow flew from her paws as she took off.

Mae didn't get far before a hunters pet was at her, biting at her ankles to stop her. _DAMN!_ A hunter as well?! How had she not noticed? The bite to her ankle was painful and left a red trail in the snow as she moved. Finally stopping, Mae knew even if she ran the trail would lead them right to her.

The hunter tossed the hare she had killed at her and turned back towards camp. The cold snow bit at her new wound, causing her to walk with a limp. With the dead hare hanging in her mouth, she dredged along behind the hunter, head hung low. The rouge was soon behind him no longer bothering with being hidden. The Orc looked to her and glared, growing more angry when he saw she was limping.

No trouble came to the hunter though, just a curt nod. The Orc grabbed Mae by the back of the neck, picking her up by her scruff. It was painful, there was no doubt about that. She was a very large wild cat and she shouldn't be picked up in that manner. She was no cub!

"You want be animal?" Growled the Orc as he went through a bag. A leather belt, stained with blood was fastened around her neck. Confused she looked to the Orc, was he putting a collar on her?! Mae was outraged.

"I treat you like animal." Glared the Orc. He turned his ax and hit it hard into the ground, a large spike digging through the frozen ground. A chain was brought and attached to the collar, the other end to the pike deep in the ground. The hare she had killed was tossed to her and the Orc left. Mae's ears perked up when she realized they were mounting up. They were leaving! She growled as she got up and tugged on the chain. She huffed as the collar tugged around her neck, choking her.

Two horde were left behind and they didn't look happy about it. They didn't come on a raid to babysit. There was nothing Mae could do now, she was stuck here and they were going to murder everyone.

After exhausting herself, she began to lick the wound on her ankle. It was sore and caked with dry blood. It was still bleeding but not nearly as bad as before. Once she felt she had cleaned the wound up enough, she dug into the hare, which didn't offer a lot for meat. All she had been given was the hare she had killed and a large skin blanket. Finding some ground that wasn't as much covered in snow she crawled into the skin, making a bed out of it and covering up. Mae shapeshifted into her elf form, looking over her ankle once, hoping no infection would get into the wound.

When Mae woke again, it was dark out. Lingering in the skin blanket for a few moments, her fingers brushed against the leather collar around her neck before she stuck her head out, which was faced to the reaction of a blood elf pulling out his blade. Her hand fell down into her lap, looking into the distance she could see the flames lapping at the sky, smoke billowing from Ironforge. Her ears could pick up on the faint screams that echoed into the night air. She tossed the skin back over her head and forced herself to go back to sleep.

It must have been midday when Mae heard loud noises, waking her from her sleep. She buried her face into the warm fur and growled.

"Stupid horde.. " She growled softly to herself. "Pigs, all pigs and monsters…

She had heard some things the two were saying about her, though she hadn't been with the Orc for long, she was fast at learning their language. This gave her hope that she wouldn't be killed. Why would he put effort into teaching her a language if he was just going to kill her? At the same time, she wanted to be killed, who knew what he did plan to do with her.

Mae didn't want to face the horde, so she stayed in her little protective fort. Within the hour the Orc came and picked her up, bringing her into the tent. He was covered in blood, and slightly drunk. They had started a fire and were all being loud and singing. She could smell the meat and alcohol, they took advantage of the dwarves alcohol that was for sure. He was silent as he removed more of his armor, the leather was more protected from blood from the plate armor, but blood still stained his skin beneath it.

"Come wash me." That was all the Orc had said to her. She limped to his side without a word, taking a cloth that sat in a bowl of water. Gulping softly she looked up at him and ran the cloth on his face. He gripped her face hard and pulled her closer to him.

"Don't ever run from me." He growled before letting her go. She rubbed the cloth where the blood was, cleaning as much as she could off. Her stomach growled loudly. She hadn't eaten since the night started, and it was already late afternoon. In a swift motion he grabbed her and placed her in the chair. He took something from his pocket and placed some of it on his finger and rubbed her lip, it had no scent to it but it was like a gel. He moved down to her leg and rubbed some of it on the new forming scabs around her ankle.

"No food." He said to her softly, but a look of anger and disappointment still was on his face. She was being punished. It would only be two days of no food, but her stomach already ached from hunger. He wrapped her ankle and gave her a coat he must of grabbed from Ironforge. Iit was beautiful and white, made from tons of hare's. He was punishing her, but gifting her? Grabbing her by the leather collar; which was far bigger on her now in this form, but still not able to be lifted above her head; they went out by the fire. He tugged her into his lap and lifted a mug. The jacket at least kept her nice and warm.

Mae was starving and the smell of food was everywhere. There was boars and even a stag being roasted, drink and bread with cream. Oh how the cream smelled amazing! Another Orc grabbed the boars leg and started to dig into it. It only opened up the smell of nicely cooked meat and it made her groan. A few men laughed, and she was patted on the head. The night went on and belly's were all full, except for hers of course. Some of them went to bed good and drunk. Mae could understand a bit of what they were saying, telling stories, though it was very broken to her and made no sense. Talk of families and children.

Mae yawned wide, she was bored of the stories, and hungry. Though the food was well gone by now. The Orc's arm went around her waist and shook a bit, laughing. Though he was sometimes gentle, he was an Orc and was still rough and brutal. She hadn't forgotten when he hit her; her lip was now feeling better from whatever it was he put on it, but the cut was there as well as some darker purple bruising. The Orc picked her up and placed her on her feet, chugging the alcohol and getting up himself, stumbling and laughing. They bid their good nights and she and the Orc were off to the tent. He made her strip again, though in the snow, inside the tent was warm. She expected to go to bed but when he stayed sitting in his chair, she began to get nervous.

"Hungry?" He grinned to her. Mae's heart started beating fast. Food? She was starving, but she had a feeling that wasn't what he was intending. He laughed and moved to the bed, his eyes on her. He leaned back into the bed of furs and her ears rang as she heard his belt buckle coming undone. He gripped her jawline and his mouth was on hers, kissing her deeply. Mae gasped and closed her eyes tight. Now she knew what the Orc had in mind. The grip on her jaw was painfully tight. Soon his hand started bringing her head down to his waste, still barely covered.

Mae shook her head, keeping her eyes closed. She had never done anything like this and she did not want to do it! The Orc grinned down at her resistance and let her go.

"Please your master." The Orc demanded. He leaned back and she gulped. The cloth barely was covering him and she could see the large bulge under the cloth. She took a deep breath. She knew she would get a good whack if she refused, though she had a feeling she'd rather risk it. Mae's ear twitched, a soft sound reaching her ears. Snoring? She looked up and the Orc was sleeping, snoring soundly, the mug still in his hand. Her heart just about stopped and she let out a sigh. He must have been so full, drunk and exhausted from the raid he passed out.

Mae carefully crawled into bed, hugging a lump of fur close to her. How lucky was she in that moment? But what would happen next time if he wasn't drunk and tired?


	3. Chapter 3

Mae blinked as she heard the tent open, glancing up as a blood elf walked in waking the orc.

"Grommar, there has been groups of alliance forming outside Stormwind. Word is they are coming to Ironforge and trying to cut us off at the pass. " The Blood Elf delivered the message, and when the Orc grunted he left.

"Grommar?" Mae asked softly looking over to him. She had almost understood everything the Blood Elf had said. Her Orcish was getting better , in the short time of two weeks. She was glad she was a fast learner, though she could understand more about what some of the other horde members were saying about her. Nasty things, some more nasty then others.

"Yes." The Orc said as he got up and started putting on his armour. "My name is Gormmar. I am the general of this raid."

Mae stood up and started getting dressed, she had a feeling they would be leaving in a hurry.

"My named is –" She blinked as she was cut off suddenly. She knew her Orcish was going to have its mistakes, but she didn't feel it was enough to get interrupted.

"Pets are named by their masters." He said to her as he gripped the back of her head, looking into her eyes. "You have no name." He spoke before leaving the tent, leaving her standing there in shock. If she had ever hated Orcs before, she sure did now.

She left the tent and was surprised as Troll grabbed her. He spoke with a harder accent, which made her hard to understand him. She hardly even heard him since she was fuming. She slapped his hand off her and growled. "Keep your hands to yourself, you disgusting ugly pig!" She spat at him and turned. She was honestly expecting a blade to pierce her back, but the group he was with burst out laughing instead.

Everyone was frantic, getting blades and packing up. She knew if they were gathering in Stormwind, it wouldn't take long to get to Ironforge through the tram, and it would take an hour to get here by fast, moving mounts. She marked the tree with a symbol of the Alliance; hopefully if they seen it, they would follow it.

Mae limped towards Grommar's Worg, Bloodfang. She had grown attached to the Worg, being an animal lover she didn't care if it was a Worg, or Raptor, or Kudo. She didn't see Grommar, but knew he would come to the Worg when it was ready to mount off. Her ears listened carefully but she heard nothing but the noises of the horde moving around. She patted the wolf that she was growing fond of, and soon Grommar was at the Worg, picking her up and they headed off.

Mae completely forgot about the bark she had been gripping tightly onto, torn from the tree she had carved earlier. She would leave bits and pieces of It as they went. She was going to go home. Sweet, sweet home; where the trees were lush and flowers grew everywhere. She had heard of Ogrimmar, how it was dry and hot and like a dessert.

Mae dropped the last of the bark when a blue hand came out, grasping her wrist. She cried out, not only in shock but pain.

"Your wench has been leaving a trail! She will be the death of our people Grommar!" The Troll pulled her off the Worg and into the snow. "We should kill her now! Leave a message for the Alliance!" The Troll shouted.

Mae looked up, her heart pounding hard in her chest. This was it, it was over. She knew she was dead, there was no if ands or buts about it. Grommar looked down at her and she was sure his axe was going to hit her skull.

Bloodfang growled when the troll when to hit her with his mace. Grommar picked her back up and roughly put her back on the Worg. "She will pay greatly. For now, we spill more Alliance blood!" The Orc held his axe up in the air as the ran a bit farther. _What were they doing?_ He sounded like a tough warrior, but they were running? Soon she realized they were setting a trap, they were going to trap the Alliance somehow. Mae hadn't even realized they had a backup plan all figured out.

She saw a group coming, hearing the hooves and sounds of other mounts. She began to squirm and Grommar covered her mouth with his large hand. She whimpered and squirmed more. She freed her mouth and sunk her teeth into Grommar's hand. He didn't make a sound and hardly moved his hand, but it was enough for her to shout.

Mae thought it was to late, as soon as she shouted, the horde started to charge. But from behind them came more alliance. Shouting started to fill her ears. A Saber slammed into the Worg, sending her flying into the snow. Thank god for the soft landing. She got up into pure madness, Horde and Alliance battling, bright blood splattering onto the snow. She moved around frantic trying to get out of the battles way, she was of no help to them.

Mae weaved through the battle almost getting hit. "Over here!" She heard a voice shout to her. She looked over to see a Gnome waving at her and she ran towards him. He brought her to a waiting horse. "My name is Jayden, we been following the trail I am guessing you left. Ride to Ironforge, survivors are still there in the halls." She saw the Gnome get on his mount and they took off. She didn't see Grommar anywhere, which was good. He was probably distracted by the battle. She started to run, the Gnome in front of her. They had just gotten out of the thick of the battle when an arrow flew past her face, cutting her cheek and hitting the Gnome in the back.

Mae stopped the horse to run back to the Gnome but he shouted at her, waving at her to continue on. She closed her eyes and turned, the horses hooves sinking into the snow. Its breath could be seen from the cold air, she looked around, thankful for the fog. She held onto the reins of the horse, listening and watching carefully. She didn't hear battle any more. She must have been getting close to Ironforge by now. Just as she started to think that, a dagger came flying from in front of her, hitting the horse in the neck. The horse reared and whinnied, snorting before falling over. She gasped as the horse landed on her leg.

Mae squirmed, trying to get out from under the large creature. She looked over to see what it was that threw the dagger, and if it had left. She heard a crunch in the snow and looked to see a Rouge. She squirmed more frantically, but the animals body would not move. The far higher level Troll grinned as he pulled the horse from her.

"Now you be sorry mon." The Troll cackled. "You be gettin' me in trouble, then be insulting me?" The Touge took the knife, cutting the skin on her cheek. She cried out, softly biting her lip.

"I be havin' fun, then be slittin' your pretty little throat." The troll grinned before cutting her shirt open. His hand went to her breast, squeezing it tight as his other hand went to her belt buckle. She kicked and screamed, her hands clawing at the trolls face the best she could.

"I like it wen dey squirm!" Shouted the Troll as he laughed. Her scream was cut off as she felt a weight on her. Looking up, half the trolls head was gone. Her stomach churned. The body was dragged off her and Grommar was there, covered in blood. A few horde member's stood behind him, at least less then half of his raid. A fist connected with her face; he didn't punch her as hard as he could of, but just hard enough to knock her out.

* * *

><p>Mae woke up groaning. Her face hurt, her leg hurt from the horse falling on it. She hadn't eaten in two days and she was tired and weak. She blinked awake, realizing something wasn't right. Her arms were tied up. She was on her knees, which were rather painful right now. She looked around, seeing some horde looking at her. She felt fire move up her back and she cried out in pain. Turning her head she saw Grommar with a whip, his face was anything but pleased. Hard and very, very angry.<p>

"You get seven." Grommar spoke to her, looking her In the eyes, seeing the pain she was in and he did not flinch once.

The crack of the whip hit her back again and she cried out in pain. It felt like flames sinking into her flesh, and after four she couldn't even stay on her knees, and instead she slumped and hung by her wrists. She swam in and out of consciousness. When she did wake up again, she was laying on her stomach, and her back burned. She tried to get up and winced, but eyeing the food in front of her was to great a temptation. She inched forward, keeping on her stomach as she reached for the food that was left for her and ate it.

After she ate, she used some of her healing magic on her back. It soothed some of the pain, but not much. A priest came in and bandaged her up without saying a word.

Hours had passed, and Grommar finally came in. She glared to him. "You disgust me! Just kill me and get it over with! I rather be dead then tortured!" She shouted.

"Hush she-elf!" Grommar growled to her and hit the table beside her. "I did get enjoyment from the pain in your eyes, but I don't want to break your body before I can enjoy it." He said as he caressed her hair softly.

"You caused me to lose a lot of men. More then half my raid! You got the punishment you deserved. Pets are supposed to be obedient. " The Orc stood and started to remove his armour.

"You get the night to rest. We head to a horde base camp tomorrow, then to Ogrimmar." The Orc covered himself with fur and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Mae hadn't slept much at all, during the night and she was awake by the time Grommar awoke. She was sitting up, ready to go after already eating some bread with butter. She stood slowly as Grommar was getting ready, knowing it would take her awhile to move to the Worg. The tent was then taken down and packed. The Worg licked at her face; for a fierce warbeast, he had a soft spot for her and knew she was in great pain.<p>

She kissed the Worgs nose as she waited for Grommar.

"You're getting soft Bloodfang." Grommar teased, getting a deep growl in protest.

She laughed to the Worg and scratched his chin. " I still think your tough." She said softly to the beast. Grommar lifted her up onto the Worg carefully, but her skin stretched when he lifted to her and it was painful. Every step the Worg took hurt, Grommar would tug down her coat he had looted to check the bandages to make sure she was not bleeding.

Grommar waved over a shaman, and the shaman handed her a flask and told her to drink. She had no clue what was in it, but it was the most revolting thing she had ever tasted! It took everything not to spit it out. Soon the pain dulled and her eyes started to get heavy. Her head rested against the Orc.

She awoke, feeling a lot more rested. Her face was pressed against the green skin of the Orc. She was so comfortable, she almost did not want to move. A hand gently patted at her head before they continued on.

* * *

><p>A week had passed and though her wounds were healing, mornings was the worst. The scabs forming on her were tight, and mornings consisted of stretching carefully to stretch out her skin and rubbing ointment on it. She could tell something was going on, the men that were left were looking more upbeat and exited. She sighed softly, missing her home. She had been on the road for only elune knew how long, a month? Two? They were on the waters for a week, which made her feel really uneasy.<p>

* * *

><p>Mae yawned as she woke, the brutal Orc was getting a soft spot for her, though he was tough, he would pat her every now and then; praise her for doing the behaviour that he liked. As much as she wanted to be tough back, she knew the pain in her back would not allow it, and her quick tongue would only get her in more trouble.<p>

She looked up to the Orc, his black beard had good length on it; it had a ring around it and was hidden by the hair on his beard though, but you could tell that something was there. His head was bald, but the hair on the top of his head remained. It was put into a pony tail and had good length as well, reaching the nape of his neck.

Mae hadn't realized she never really fully checked the Orc out, being this close and having been laying against his chest, she had not much else to do on the ride thus she was able to examine him really well. His nose was pierced and he had metal band on one of his tusks, he had scars on his body. He had clearly seen lots of battles. Grommar grunted and looked down at her, he must of felt her looking at him. She blinked and quickly looked away. He handed her some bread and cheese, and she nibbled on the small meal.

Mae looked to the Raptor walking beside her, horde mounts were so different. She had seen plenty of Draenei mounts, but the Raptors were nothing like she had ever seen, or even the Undead horses. She froze when she heard the rider speak.

"Aye mon, go ahead." The Troll had seen her eyeing the mount. Ever since being kidnapped, the horde members of the raid had been cruel and ruthless, even the priest healing her seemed to just want to let her die. The Raptor made a hissing sound and its head moved startling her, causing her to pull back her hand. She huffed when the Troll laughed, and put her hand out towards the Raptor again. This time she patted the side of his neck gently.

"Woah." Mae said softly in her language, making the Troll look confused.

"He does not feel like anything I would of imagined him to feel like. I thought he would be dry and rough, but its pretty smooth… like a snake." She heard the Raptor hiss and stand tall, like it understood her.

"Oh don't take it to heart, there is nothing I can compare you too. You are unlike anything I really have seen." She said softly. She knew there were places of Raptors, but she never bothered to go.

"Sleep little cat." Grommar spoke to her. His voice was always so rough, so loud and it rumbled through her like thunder. He confused her greatly. Sometimes he was gentle, and it seemed so impossible with the big brute he was. Even when he was gentle he looked tough. Then there were moments where he seemed tough and cold and uncaring. She huffed, never having been partners with anyone, she didn't know if this was all men or just Orcs, or just the horde in general.

* * *

><p>It was so hard to rest with the growing heat, anything lush and green turned to sand, which then turned to hard orange dirt. She woke up, frustrated and in pain. She just wanted to sleep and recover. She growled and sat up, blinking as she saw a giant wall, the horde symbol was giant across it. She leaned forward against the Worg. It smelled so different. Then her heart stopped when the realization hit her. They were going in there.<p>

"I'm going to get killed." She whimpered to herself. Mae was horrified. She had no idea what the people of Ogrimmar would say. Clearly most the men here hated her, though she couldn't blame them. If someone got her people killed on purpose, she would hate them as well, not to mention their general had a odd fascination with her. She leaned back as they started under the bridge like wall, coming into the shadows. She sunk to the only safety she knew she had, and that was Grommar.


	4. Chapter 4

Mae's eye widened as they finally got into Ogrimmar, it was huge! More open then Stormwind, and far larger then Darnassus. They walked straight ahead, she wasn't even sure where they were going. It was a busy place, she looked over recognizing an auction house right away, the inn and a bank. This had to be the centre of the city. When they stopped it was the first time she actually looked at all the races, glad their men and woman were back from the raid. It didn't take long for her to notice some dirty looks she was getting.

Grommar got off his Worg and headed inside, leaving her on it. She didn't feeling like moving. She sunk into the Worg, feeling more protected from it. They weren't new to seeing Nightelves, but some were curious why an Orc would bring one. She was surprised she wasn't already dead walking through the gates. An Orc came and felt her ear, shaking her head she moved it from the grip of the Orc.

"Grommar got himself a toy huh?" The Orc laughed cupping her face in his large hand. "Let's hope he doesn't break this one! Maybe if we're lucky he might share!"

"Leave the poor thing!" A Pandarian glared to the Orc, clearly unimpressed by his behaviour. She didn't expect much people to stick up for her, in fact, she expected none at all. So it was a nice surprise. However she was still in Horde territory, taken from her home to be some Orcs plaything.

"An Orc man should have an Orc woman at his side, not an alliance rat!" The female shouted at her.

"She be stealin' our men!" Shouted a female Troll, who was not happy in the least.

Mae glared. How dare this woman! She hopped down off the Worg and growled, her hands making fists, she could tell she was the same skill level as her. "How dare you! I am stolen from my home, my people and you are telling me I am stealing_ YOUR_ men?! What are you even thinking? I do not want your men, I do not even want to be here!"

When Mae saw the female Trolls hands holding fire she moved back, slightly painful from her scabbing healing wounds and transformed into her cat form. Her fangs large, and her fur dark, with even darker spots. She pounced the Troll, her claws extended and her fangs open. She was sick of the horde and sick of their insults. However, it seemed they were more interested in seeing a fight then anything. She felt her claws hit flesh, but just barely. Her fangs tore the cloth armour the Troll was wearing. When the Mage blinked, she went to pounce again, the Troll aiming a fireball at the cat. Mid air arms wrapped around her large feline body and pulled her away, the fireball hitting the ground and causing the dry grass to catch fire.

Some of the crowd seemed to leave. She growled and thrashed, how dare this wench insult her, say the things she said! Grommar grabbed her collar and held her still, having a slight issue holding onto her large body, keeping away from the claws and fangs.

"If _ANYONE_ touches her without my permission," The Orc shouted. "I will have your head on a spike!" Grommar's voice made her stop, her ears flattened back to her head. She didn't want to hear his war cry if he was this loud.

"Just make sure you control that beast." An Orc growled before taking off.

Mae was fuming, she was furious! How dare they! She walked beside Bloodfang, keeping in her cat form. She wasn't as large as the wolf but she was pretty big, her large panther form was graceful and elegant, but it was also deadly. Her scars were hidden in this form, the bite marks on her ankle that were now healed and just scars, the fur hid the scabbing from the back wounds that were healing, she had gotten them a few weeks ago and were still a bit tender.

As she walked beside Bloodfang and Grommar, she watched the place, taking it in. One could get lost here so easily if not having been here before. They came to a hut of sorts, her nose twitched smelling the air, it smelled like Grommar, faintly. He must have been away for a while, but she smelled no one else. The hut was a good sized hut, but not giant. He took off Bloodfang's saddle and armour, the Worg went and laid in some hay beside the hut.

"Come" Grommar said softly, he looked exhausted but glad to be home. He took majority of his armour off, but he left on his large red shoulder piece and some bottoms. He was huge, but he was buff. He grabbed a coin sack and put it at his side.

"Change to elf." He spoke to her. She didn't want to be around here in her Nightelf form, she felt safer in her cat form. After she shifted, they left. He just got home, why was he leaving again? She kept close and quiet. First they went to the auction house, she was looking at what items they had. She blinked as cloth was pressed against her. She looked at it. A pretty cloth dress as well as a top and pants. She looked up at him.

"Why are you buying me clo-" She was cut off by Grommar.

"No pet of mine is going to be filthy… if you do something to get punished, you will please me and your purpose is to make me happy. You will look nice and presentable."

Mae put the clothes in a bag he handed her as well. After they went to some sort of inn, he sat and she sat beside him. He ordered two plates and handed her one before patting her on the head. It smelled amazing! There was a potato and a large chunk of meat, bread and butter. She hadn't been one for drinking, but he was already on his second ale by the time she was finished her potato. She looked at it curious. His eyebrow rose and he nudged his glass to her. Mae took the glass and smelled it, before taking a large gulp. She gasped and made a face of disgust handing him the ale, a few people laughed at her, though she wouldn't doubt the face she made was deserving of it.

"Yuck!" She huffed and chugged her water, putting food in her mouth to get rid of the taste. Her cheeks puffed out filled with food before swallowing.

Mae finished eating and the Tauren took the plate away. She had her drinks, the alcohol was much stronger then what they had in Darnassus, so water or milk was fine for her.

Everyone was drinking and getting drunk, she got a few dirty looks but shrugged them off, everyone else seemed to be enjoying themselves. A few even talked to her asking about her home but that only made her miss it that much more.

The inn burst with laid music some dancing and a few spilled drinks, of course a few fights. None picked with Grommar, seemed he was really not one to get into it with. Being with Grommar for the time she had been she knew he could be harsh and cruel, but at the same time she had seen him be kind, finding her, getting her a coat in the cold and clothes here as well as feeding her. However the still dry tender scabs from her back lashing was a reminder that he could be brutal.

She sat quietly as Grommar talked and laughed and as others went on to do their thing and enjoy themselves. She blinked when a drink slammed down imprint of her splashing on her. It surprised her at first then she got mad, he was either stupid drunk or stupid rude, but she was in horde territory she didn't know why she was so shocked. She growled and went to say something when he apart at Grommar feet.

"Dis be your doing!" Shouted the tall Troll clearly not impressed.

"Da reason they be all dead, all dem men! You had to have her, and she be bad mojo!"

She glared hard at the troll. If looks could kill... how was it her fault? Were they dumb enough time think she wouldn't try to escape?  
>Grommar sat silently, everyone was quiet and in shock. Grommar shouted at the troll grabbing him and slamming him against the table, drinks and food spilled everywhere.<p>

"You be killin' every one who don't want her here? Why don't you be going to the alliance den'! " the Troll shouted to Grommar.

Grommar tossed him to the floor and grabbed Mae's wrist hard, a soft whimper left her lips. His large green hand swallowed her wrist he was sleep large compared to her. Obviously he was pissed off, but also embarrassed which was not a good combination, adding in him being drunk was not a good sign.

She looked to Bloodfang as they walked by his home, the beasts large black head lifting, his ears lifted in curiosity.


End file.
